


[Podfic] made and mended

by Jadesfire



Category: Cinderella (Fairy Tale), Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire
Summary: Podfic ofmade and mendedby lady_ragnell.When the carriage drives away without her, Ella doesn't cry.This Cinderella may not have a fairy godmother, but there are other ways to get to the balls.





	[Podfic] made and mended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [made and mended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176146) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



[Read the text and leave the author feedback here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176146)

Available as MP3 and Podbook, with and without music! Stream or Download!

**With Music (36:29)** | **Without Music (35:14)**  
---|---  
[MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IHbqXkGzT3a3LvNVjLcYSViOUWRiZFUS) |  [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mda3td6XC5Mq9WjZTe2Bb-Sf9ufEUIfx)  
[M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1b1fQ5XWzGogpUD7_SC69ninGHuw6RgZw) |  [M4b](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xwbxJujBcjfOgaLjvbc1-_VbMvOFIkht)  
  
Music is from the ballet _Cinderella_ by Prokofiev.


End file.
